Junjou RomanticaTHE NEW SERIES
by cyberpielover
Summary: new characters....NEW story.....MORE Drama!...and maybe....SEX! O.o xD
1. Chapter 1

Junsei Remorse

Act. 1

Vol. 1

**Yaoi! If u don't like ****DON'T**** read blah! XD**

Character Descriptions(Seme's, and Ukes)

Rei: (Uke) Rei is a high school senior and wants to find someone to love!

Ken: (Seme) a full grown man who loves and is fascinated with the guy structure *wink* *wink*

COUPLE: ReKe

Pic: The Childish couple!!! ReKe (left Ken right Rei)

Kenji(Uke)- hes in college and wants to graduate and be a health specialist

Taro(Seme) - was married to a woman but now is turned off by them Couple: KeTa

Pic: The Serious Couple (Left: Keiji right Taro)


	2. Chapter 2

Junjou Romantica-**THE NEW STORY-**

Disclaimer: **I ****DO NOT ****own Junjou Romantica **

**NOTICE!: YAOI if u don't like then don't read that simple BLAH!**

**Rating: T+ 16 and older**

Act 1.

Vol. 1

Couple: ReKe

As I open my eyes.. All I see is a man…on top of me.. "GAH! WHY ARE YOU ON ME" this man was holding my chin near his lips and licked it. "EH-EH-EH! What are you Doing!!" and I noticed my heart was thumping I never felt this before. I got up quickly and ran into the bathroom still my heart thumping I thought to myself.. "Who is he?" and I remembered.. Last night I…I………GAAAH!! Tell me I didn't do it!!! With a man!!! I guess I had one to many drinks last night that's what got me into this mess. But did I…enjoy it?.. "Rei are you here?" HUH?????!!!!! How does he know my name TOO!!!!!?? I don't even know his name but…but NO I don't love him I don't love men!! "Rei well where ever you are always know.. I love you" "Th-those words..wh-why would you say them to me", "I love you.. I love you more than life it self just please come out" I opened the bathrom door revealing him. He grabbed me and pressed his lips against mine. And he moved his lips to my ear and whispered with his deep voice "I love you" "I..I'm not sure if I… love you too… to start whats your name".."Ken-san" he started kissing down my stomach and got to that place. I moaned "K-Ken-san n-not there..Ha-a-ah. But he did I could feel him.. Going harder each time. I moaned louder "Ken-san please mmm" he said nothing and kept going. "I love you Rei I love you please stay with me please?" Ken pleaded to me with these eyes and I said "Maybe..but I don't know if I love you back ok?" he smiled a smile of joy. "I can deal with that" that smile gave me a warm feeling…could I be?


	3. Chapter 3

Junjou Romantica THE NEW STORY

Act: 1

Vol: 1

Couple: KeTa

**Yaoi/Angst of Keiji: No likey no ready! WAAh xD**

**Disclaimer: I DONT! own Junjou Romantica **

I always wanted to love a serious person someone who really wants to have a serious relationship. My brother wanted someone to love at my age too but he ended up with a guy…I promised when I saw my brothers boyfriend I would never fall in love with a guy in my life! Ever! But I still want someone to love me to love me like no other person but…who will it be? Sometimes I feel that nobody will love me but I know someday just as my brother said theres a pairing for you in this hudge world you just don't know who they are yet. And Still im looking for that someone that someone who will just steal my heart forever and ever and never leave me in this world. Will I ever find this person? I hope I do soon because I want to love someone with all of my heart and have them hold me close to them. But why am I thinking of someone to love at this age I think im too young this decisions are making my heart ache I'm actually…thinking…what is love?…what is it? What does it feel like I really want to know I really do! What about the people who are not married will my love life be shattered if i dont find somebody quick? I just dont know why this is happening to me its like my whole entire world is focusing about the person i want to spend my whole life with. What do people in love feel what is the beating of the heart when your love feel like....What does....the word LOVE feel like? **NEXT DAY: **I'm walking down the streets and see this man…wha-whats this feeling my heart is thumping. My eyes widen could this be my love?


	4. Chapter 4

Junjou Romantica -THE NEW STORY-

Act: 2

Vol:1

Couple: KeTa LAST ANGST CHAPTER LOL XD

**Im srry they've been sooo short ^^' I promise that since the other ones were Angst the others will only have VERY little Angst SO PLEASE ENJOY!!! AND SORRY IT'S THE OTHER WAY AROUND I GUESS KeTa would be considered the childish couple GOMEN LOL**

Wh-Who is he? I-I better go talk to him if I want him to love me but…but what if he hates me. I mean I don't even know the guy but I still know I definatly love him. Its love at first sight isn't that good? He looks pretty nice.. His eyes there so beautiful the perfect shade of blue and his hair so much like mine a very light milk chocolate brown. It almost seems like were a perfect match. And his skin.. Flawless! My face why does it feel so warm GAH! don't tell me I'm blushing. "Hey who are you?" Wha-WHAT! Hes talking to me "I-I'm Keiji Marosu good morning!" I bow trying to hide my blush. He puts his hand on my shoulder "Ohayogozaimsu!" he smiled "My names Taro" still having my head down and then I notice a finger on my chin and pulling my face up. "Don't you wanna say anything!" WHY CANT I TALK!!!! CHYAAA!!! " Fine if u don't want to become friends then I'll just go…….Huh?" I grabbed at his arm, "NO!" "oh so now you want to be friends." He smiles once again at me. I blushed 20 shades of red. That smile gave me this warm feeling this feeling of hope it…it felt…like love. "Yo Keiji why don't we go out and eat something like friends ne?" "Y-YEA! That sounds great Taro-san!" " HA-HA ^^" he laughed "Since when do you call me Taro-san we just became friends HA HA ^^" I blushed again, "Gomen Gomen Eh-he" "No problem" Taro-san said in his sweet deep voice. So what do you want to eat here at the Ramen-ya. "mmm" I put my finger on my chin. "Some miso ramen sounds good!" "Yea I kind of crave that too you know HAHA" " haha your funny you know that Taro-san" "Yeah.. My family always told me that too" "Well that's good ^//^" I blush and smile. He put his hand on my head. "You're a good friend you know that Keiji" "You're a good friend too Taro-san" "Are you sure….I've always been alone all my life nobody ever cared about me to much you think im a good friend still? "Yeah YEAH you are!!!" " Thank you for saying that Keiji" "Y-Your Welcome" but still he doesn't know how I really feel. I wonder when I'll be able to tell him?


	5. Chapter 5

Junjou Romantica -THE NEW STORY-

Act: 2

Vol: 1

Couple: ReKe Disclaimer: **I don't own the animes I use in this chapter!!**

**A/N: im sorry I havent been writing this lol xD but im back!! I have to get used to the characters again so don't be hard on me! .**

I love you……I love you… those are the words he said. Im still confused about my feelings for him. I was drunk that night and didn't know what I was doing. Before I decide what I want to do I need to know what exactly happened after I got drunk and I also need to know….did I enjoy what me and Ken did? The only person who could tell me is Ken himself. Hopefully I'll see him today…I hope. "Another day of work eh?" I say to myself as I wake up. "mmm I hope I see Ken today" I walk downstairs and "HUH??!!??" "Oh Ohayo..Ren-chan!! ^_^" "H-How did you get here!!!" "I found an extra key at your front door and I made you breakfast see? Eggs and rice ^_^" I sigh. "Ok" I pick up my chop sticks and dip my eggs in soy sauce. "Sugoi!! These are really good Ken-san!! How do you do it?" he laughs in a jokingly way. "It's a family recipe" he winked. "Its really good! I love it!" "Thanks." "So do you often cook Ken-san?" "Yeah.. Since I was little my mother taught me how to cook. I loved cooking with her all the time it was so much fun" "I see" then I kept on eating. I felt really awkward being with him right now eating, but I have to keep him here and ask what happened that night. "Do you watch Anime Ken-san?" "Yeah I watch Gravitation and my favorites Okane Ga Nai." GAH!! THERE ALL YAOI!!! "Ugh.." I cough. "Uhmmm those animes are pretty good." " Yeah..which ones do you watch Rei?" "Well I watch Cowboy Bebop and Death Note I love the art of Takeshi Obata" "Those are some pretty good anime to you watch" " Yeah the type of genres we like are so different ^_^' you know you like yaoi…and I like I guess violent shonen." "You should try to watch Okane Ga Nai its really good you know" "Maybe I will one of these days ^_^" I realize I still have a full plate of food so I just keep eating my eggs and bowl of rice. "We have a nice conversation going don't we Ken-san" I laugh" "Yeah we do its great to have a conversation like this you know." Now's my chance to ask. "Umm Ken-san about the night before wha~!" He slammed his hands on the table in Rage and slammed the door and left. What did I say did it really bother him for me to remind him. D-oes he not really…Love me?


End file.
